Algo mejor
by Piel-Canela
Summary: Una noche Sheldon se despierta recordando los incidentes del 06x13 "The Bakersfield Expedition", muchas cosas han cambiado, ¿los cambios habrán sido para bien?


**Una noche Sheldon se despierta recordando los incidentes del 06x13 "The Bakersfield Expedition", muchas cosas han cambiado pero todo para bien, ahora era perfecto.**

 **Este fic se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio 06x13 "The Bakersfield Expedition" los flashbacks están en cursiva y espero les guste.**

* * *

Sheldon despertó de un sobresalto el trueno que resonó en la habitación sólo elevo su ansiedad, por más que cerro lo ojos no pudo dormir, exasperado y aún con sueño se levantó de la cama, y vistiéndose únicamente con los pantalones de franela de su pijama camino hasta la cocina, durante el corto recorrido bostezaba.

Termino de preparar su té y en lugar de sentarse en su punto favorito del sillón decidió mirar por el ventanal, muy pocas veces se daba el lujo de admirar la vista, en primer lugar era su miedo a las alturas y en segundo nunca se dio el tiempo para cosas tan banales, sin embargo ahí estaba observando el recorrido de las gotas sobre el vidrio, termino su té pero no se sentía mejor al contrario se sentía molesto por dejar que las memorias del pasado lo atormentaran, soñó o mejor dicho recordó aquella vez que les robaron el auto rumbo a la Comic Con en Bakersfield, lo peor no fue el robo sino que se sintió humillado, por primera vez había odiado su amor a la ciencia ficción ni siquiera en la escuela cuando era perseguido por sus gustos y por ser un genio se sintió tan mal, uno de los contras de tener memoria eidética era que cada memoria conllevaba la misma carga emocional y sentimental, los buenos momentos no eran el problema pero esos angustiantes eran el problema, irónicamente sentía que gran parte de su vida se encontraba lleno de ellos, o al menos tenía un amplio catálogo lleno de ellos.

Bebía de tu taza mientras dejaba que su cálido aliento empañara el vidrio mientras recordaba cada minuto de ese día cuando llego al final sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa, el final de ese día no fue tan malo, es más llego a atesorarlo demasiado.

 _Flashback_

 _El cuerpo de Sheldon estaba agotado, ya no sentía las piernas y la tensión en sus hombros no ayudaba en nada, en cualquier momento desfallecería, el silencio que seguía sus pasos y los de sus amigos mientras subía las escaleras sólo desvanecían su intento por no llorar, lo único que quería hacer era tomar un baño y dormir, por ello se sorprendió bastante cuando escucho a las chicas del otro lado de su puerta lo menos que quería era lidiar con ellas y con todo el mundo, estuvo a punto de hacer un berrinche cuando su oído vulcano o en su oído robótico –si estaba como Data tenía que respetar su estructura- escucho la plática que sus mujeres estaban teniendo, no tuvo que oír demasiado como para saber que claramente hablaban de cómics, sintió un gran fuego dentro de él al imaginarse a su Amy hablar de ciencia ficción, sus pensamiento llegaron hasta ahí pues Leonard dio la orden para entrar a explorar ese mundo paralelo, con el rayo paralizador en su mano derecha dio un brinco hasta su departamento, la escena se grabó a fuego en su cerebro, ahí estaba Amy rodeada de comics defendiendo airosamente su punto de vista y en ese momento supo que era afortunado._

 _Después de que la emoción pasara poco a poco se fueron todos menos Amy, esa noche ella cuido de él, mientras se daba un baño le preparo una taza de té y un sándwich de queso fundido sin orillas y con una carita feliz, vieron la última película de Star Trek, poco a poco alivio su penar del día mientras dejo su cabeza reposando en las piernas de Amy, ella acariciaba su cabello y él se dejó hacer hasta quedarse dormido._

Su taza estaba vacía, la dejo en el escritorio y acerco una silla, sin duda el sueño ya no regresaría en sus pensamientos sólo vio a una morena de ojos verdes "Amy" susurraron sus labios mientras pasaba ambas manos por su rostro, recargo su frente en el frío vidrio, cerro sus ojos para ver otra serie de memorias todas ellas llenas de Amy, desde aquella vez su amor hacía ella creció más y más al igual que sus miedos, otro gran suspiro salió de su boca cuando recordó ese fatídico día en el que la vio besando a otro hombre, la había perdido y le dolió, aún dolía… tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, el segundo hijo de Howard y Bernadette venía en camino, el matrimonio Hofstader se volvía loco con su primer hija y Raj al final se estableció en una relación con Claire y él, miro a su dedo anular de la mano izquierda donde portaba un anillo de bodas de tungsteno, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que se sobresaltó cuando sintió cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon desde atrás.

-Desperté y no estabas en la cama, ¿estás bien?, no es usual en ti estar despierto de madrugada- hablo la mujer pegada aún a su espalda

-Sí, sólo estaba recordando- beso los nudillos de la mano en donde tenía su anillo de bodas.

-Entonces ven conmigo a la cama- susurro demasiado sensual la mujer

-Mmm, no me tientes- gruño él

-Me temo que tendré que ir en contra de sus órdenes, Sr. Spock- le hablo ella al oído mientras mordía su lóbulo y bajaba sus manos por el pecho de él.

-Oficial Uhura no me obligue a castigarla- la voz de Sheldon ya era un gruñido

-No se atrevería- lo reto

En un rápido movimiento aprisiono el curvilíneo cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo y el ventanal, -he está tratando de contenerme pero tú con ese traje no me has dejado en paz- le envió a ella una mirada fulminante de placer.

-Hace unas horas lo note mientras estabas entre mis piernas- ella le coqueteo

 _Flashback_

 _La banda asistió como era tradición a la Comic con de San Diego pero a petición de las chicas sólo el segundo día se disfrazarían, para los chicos no fue inconveniente tomando en cuenta que ese año sólo irían dos días._

 _Habían acordado hacer cosplay de Star Wars pero su dama opto por Star Trek y por mucho que le irritará el desajuste no pudo quejarse más en cuanto la vio en el traje rojo de la flota estelar de dos piezas, dejando al descubierto su abdomen y resaltando sus caderas con el lazo dorado alrededor de ellas, se contuvo bastante bien a lo largo del día pero en cuanto llegaron al departamento abandono toda cordura y de una forma salvaje la hizo suya tres veces._

Sheldon regreso al presente cuando su boca se vio invadida por la de ella, pego su erección a su núcleo caliente hasta que ella gimió.

-Vamos a la cama- ella repitió

-No aquí está bien

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a la cama?- dijo ella con preocupación

-Porque la voy a nombrar a ella- dijo con un poco de pesadez Sheldon

-No me importa ya Sheldon, el juego termino, puedes nombrarme como ella- y con eso Sheldon la llevo a su cama.

Este vez el sexo fue más lento, acarició cada pedazo de piel, saboreo su aroma y en éxtasis grito su nombre tan fuerte que juro las paredes retumbaron "Amy", "ah! Sheldon" y de desplomo sobre la almohada.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que se estabilizaba la respiración de ambos, hasta que ella quebró nuevamente el silencio:

-¿Sigues molesto por lo de los disfraces?- pregunto con preocupación

-No, no es eso

-¿Entonces qué es?, soy tu esposa y sobre todo tu amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la sombra de barba que ya tenía Sheldon

Sheldon suspiro- es el juego, me gusto al inicio pero el final me abrumo- confeso

 _Flashback_

 _-Sheldon iré disfrazada a la Comic con contigo,_

 _-¿¡En serio!?- pregunto el físico conmocionado_

 _-Sí, pero sólo con una condición_

 _-¿Cuál?_

 _-Un juego de roles_

 _-EH?_

 _-Sí, un juego de roles, ese día que nos disfracemos no seremos nosotros, no estamos casados ni nada, sólo seremos esos personajes por un día._

 _-¿y si no accedo?_

 _-No verás el nuevo conjunto que compre- le guiño un ojo_

 _-No soportarás_

 _-¿Me estás retando?- dijo ella con voz de desafío_

 _-Es un reto, así que prepara el conjunto_

-No lo entiendo, creí que te gusto la idea

-Sí, pero no me gusta no poder llamarte por tu nombre

-Oh! Sheldon- lo abrazo y susurro a su oído- te amo

-Yo también de amo- y la beso- pero ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué usar trajes de Star Trek cuando ya habíamos quedado en ir de Han y Leia?

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata por lo que se rodó para apoyarse en un brazo y mirar a su esposa, antes de hablar ella le robo la palabra.

-Sheldon quiero que seas sincero, aun cuando duela, ¿esa noche del anillo que sentiste?

Él cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente, el dolor seguía ahí y le dolió más cuando hablo- Que te había perdido, mi mundo se derrumbó, apenas estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con el amor y la felicidad cuando se me arrebato, aún duele, sobre todo porque sé que en cualquier momento te puedes ir otra vez.

-Shelly- dijo Amy pero él no la quería ver –Shelly- repitió mientras tomaba con ambas manos su rostro- pero estoy aquí, luchaste por mí, ambos sanamos nuestras heridas y míranos tenemos un futuro juntos, te amo.

Sheldon soltó una lágrima y en seguida la otra- Lo sé pero aún duele, todo cambio Amy, ¿recuerdas esa vez que nos robaron en el Vasquez Rocks Parks?

-Jamás lo voy a olvidar, estabas destrozado- dijo ella con tristeza al recordar ese día

-Lo estaba pero cuando llegue y te escuche hablar con Penny y Bernadette sobre cómics y luego la forma en que me cuidaste, Amy supe que a tu lado todo iba a estar bien, sé que estás aquí pero con mi memoria eidética no puedo borrar el beso que te dio Dave, por muy casto que fuera tus labios siempre han sido míos- lo último lo grito con desesperación

-¿Todos estos años te has sentido así?- pregunto Amy con incredulidad

-Sí- respondió él avergonzado

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por miedo a molestarte y que te fueras para siempre

La escucho suspirar esperaba un reclamo o cualquier otra cosa menos su respuesta que para ser sinceros no tenía lógica- Escogí Star Trek porque el siguiente año quiero que vayamos de Star Wars.

-Amy no te entiendo- dijo confundido Sheldon

Sintió como ella se levantaba de la cama y se dirigió al closet para sacar una pequeña bolsa con el logo de la Comic Con, regreso a la cama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas y frente a él, tomo la mano donde tenía su anillo y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla mientras hablaba –Sheldon ambos nos hemos herido y también a mí me duele lo que sucedió, quizá no puedes borrar lo sucedido pero te puedo llenar muchos buenos momentos, tantos que los malos no tendrán importancia.

-Mi melocotón- le respondió él con una sonrisa y la beso suavemente en los labios

-¿Me crees verdad?- suplico ella

-Sí, te creo porque ya lo haces- y la beso otra vez- ahora dime, ¿lo que hay en esa bolsa responde al porque no seguimos el plan de los disfraces?

-Sí, ábrela- dijo demasiado emocionada

Sheldon abrió la bolsa y saco un disfraz para bebé de ewok- ¿No entiendo? –dijo aún más confundido que nunca

-¿En serio Sheldon?- dijo ella un tanto impactada, esperaba que la referencia fuera clara

-No entiendo Amy, Han Solo y Leia sólo conviven con ewoks en el episodio VI: El retorno del Jedi y….

-¡Cállate Sheldon!- le hablo fuerte

-Amy yo- nuevamente fue interrumpido

-Sheldon lo que quiero decir es que le próximo año podemos ir de Han, Leia y un Ewok bebé

Sheldon abrió los ojos y su pupila se dilato de la emoción- Amy me estas queriendo decir que tú…

-Sí Sheldon, estoy embarazada.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, iba a ser padre, él y Amy formaron una vida, no era como cuando querían adoptar una tortuga a quién le darían "el amor que les sobraba"; no aquí su amor creo la cosa más fascinante de los humanos una vida, un descendiente su Homo Novus.

Sin más preámbulos la beso y lentamente la recostó sobre la cama, "te amo" repetía como un mantra mientras besaba sus labios, después recorrió de la forma más dulce su rostro, cuando llego a su cuello deslizo su lengua para después soplar y verla estremecerse, beso su pecho justo en el corazón y nuevamente supo que ella lo mejoro todo, tomo uno de sus pechos entre sus labios mientras masajeaba lentamente el otro, después repitió la misma acción con su otro pecho, sus gemidos sólo lo encendían más, se arrastró hasta el sur y beso su clítoris, su lengua le penetraba mientras que sus manos masajeaban su trasero, las manos de Amy despeinaban el cabello de su marido y lo pegaban más a su centro, lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos para después hacer un gancho y acariciar la pared rugosa, rápidamente bebió de los jugos que Amy derramo, mientras sus esposa se recuperaba del orgasmo beso sus muslos y subió hasta sus caderas que mordió sensualmente, en un movimiento Amy quiso girarlo pero no la dejo, en cambio la miro a los ojos y hablo

-No, me has dado el mejor regalo de mi vida, permite que te agradezca adorando el templo de tu cuerpo con amor, honrando el privilegio de ser padre amándote cada día y por el fin de los tiempos

Mientras terminaba de hablar la penetraba lentamente, era tan dulce, las caricias en sus muslos no faltaban, mientras incrementaba las embestidas ella gritaba, hasta que no aguanto más y giro hasta cabalgarlo, esta vez no fue tan pasional como les gustaba, fue lento y dulce, Sheldon se sentó en forma de loto y permitió que ella se acomodara entre sus piernas, el recorría con una mano su espalda mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus nalgas, su cabeza se enterraba en su cuello para susurrarle su nombre y su amor; ella por su parte rodeaba con una mano su cuello y con la otra su cabeza, también le susurraba al oído su amor, en el lento vaivén de sus cuerpos encontraron el clímax y se acostaron sin dejarse de abrazar, así fue como Morfeo los encontró, durmiendo en los brazos del otro, soñando con un futuro juntos, antes de quedarse dormido Sheldon sonrió si pudiera regresar a aquel día del robo le diría a su otro yo que tenía razón las cosas no pudieron estar peor porque con Amy todo fue mil y un veces mejor, era perfecto.


End file.
